Battle of Paradise High School
The Battle of Paradise High School is a major altercation between the Loric and the Mogadorians on Earth. It marks the first battle where members of the Garde join forces as well as the breaking of the Loridas Charm. Bekown Student * Mark James (Deceased) * Sarah Hart (Deceased) * Number Four (ehemals) * Sam Goode (ehemals) Prelude Following the media coverage of the events of the fire at Mark James's house, the Mogadorians, as well as, Number Six were able to track Four. At the school, Mr. Harris calls John to his office to ask him about the James' house fire and gives him a fax addressed to him - a note that says "Are you Number 4?" (sent by Number Six). John panics as he realises he has been found and is unable to face Henri who he sees driving furiously into the school parking lot. He smashes through the window of Mr. Harris' office and runs home. At the house, Mark James has arrived to show a YouTube video of Four jumping from the burning building, Four and Henri have a confrontation and Four leaves to find Sarah, returning to the school. Conflict John finds Sarah at the school but they soon realise that the Mogadorians have arrived and have surrounded them. They hide in a classroom and are found by Number Six who had entered the room invisible. Henri, Mark and Bernie Kosar arrive and Sarah leads them to the safest room while they plan their escape though the underground tunnel under the gymnasium. Four and Six realise that now they have both met, the Loric Charm is broken. The Mogadorian Scouts begin burning all the cars and blocking all the entrances so that the group cannot escape while they wait for the Soldiers and the Beasts to arrive. There is a minor altercation in the corridor on the way to the gymnasium, though Henri kills the assaulting Mogadorians with his shotgun. Once outside, they soon discover that their exit was left open as a trap. Bernie Kosar charges and kills a Scout before running off into the distance. Henri fires at the Scouts with his shotgun, Four uses his Telekinesis to repel them, and Six uses her Elemental Manipulation to kill many Mogadorians with lightning. Mark tackles a Mogadorian to the ground and saves Henri before Four orders him to take Sarah back into the school to hide. Henri is stabbed with a Mogadorian dagger, the Soldiers and Beasts arrive, and Henri, Four, and Six are forced to retreat back into the school to heal themselves. Again, they return to the hidden exit to fight, but two Krauls erupt from it and a giant Piken smashes through the wall and almost kills Henri. Six tells Four to run to the forest, which he does and watches as the Piken demolishes the school. He is ready to return to the fight, but is attacked by a soldier who he eventually manages to kill with a kitchen knife, only to be confronted with another, which is shot by Sam Goode. In the distance at the school, Six creates a great storm that defeats the Piken and knocks Four and Sam off their feet and they are separated. Four soon realises that another Piken is approaching him fast and runs, leading it away from his friends at the school. Though while running he is hit by a Mogadorian dagger which semi-paralyses him. Bernie Kosar arrives to fight the Piken and transforms into a large beast, revealing that he is not just a beagle. Four also discovers that he can communicate with him. BK is almost defeated until Four stabs a dagger into the Piken's eye, barely saving him. Henri finds Four and reveals that Six has been badly injured and is being carried away by Sam. Four worries that BK is dead and they are surrounded by Mogadorians and another Piken, which Four manages to convince to help them using his Legacy. Henri is shot and after a brief talk with Four, dies in his arms. A final Scout approaches but it stabbed in the back by Sarah, before John passes out. Aftermath Mark James carries Four to a hotel outside of Paradise, where he recovers along with Six and Bernie Kosar. Nearby they cremate Henri's body and put his remains in a coffee can. Four and Six are unable to stay in Paradise and Sam decides to come with them, hoping to find out what happened to his father. Four says goodbye to Mark, claiming to owe him more than he could ever pay, and kisses Sarah, vowing to see her again. John, Six, Sam, and Bernie Kosar then depart in Sam's truck. John and Henri would later be considered as 'International Terrorists' for the damage to the school and the deaths of the five staff members, and with the recent discovery of Henri's forgery tools, the public outrage grows. Mark James tries to continue with life after the battle, but finds it difficult. He tries to find out more information, especially when the FBI badger him and Sarah for information about John. He, unknowingly, becomes involved with Lexa (Guard) through Aliens Anonymous (which later becomes a new faction of 'They Walk Among Us'). After a number of discoveries, Mark leaves Paradise to find Sarah when she disappears. Category:Events Category:Major Altercations Category:I Am Number Four Events